Cursed Soul
by NekoEva13
Summary: "What are you talking about? Your soul is huge and powerful!" There are two new students at the DWMA. Eva one of the new students has a secret she's hiding from everyone, but you will have to read it to find out what it is. R&R please! My first FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first story! Hope all of you like it and I hope Kinley is reading this! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater... sadly. *snif snif* (Goes and starts crying in a corner)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I stand there staring at the academy. I grunt. I hear Ian sigh next to me and glanced at him to see him roll his , I elbow him.

"What was that for?"

I laugh. "For rolling your eyes."

"I only rolled my eyes because you grunted. It's the first day of school be happier."

I roll my eyes. "Now _I'm_ rolling my eyes."

He sighed. "Let's get to class."

I nod and start to walk toward the front doors and enter the building. I look at my watch. _Crap, we're late. Okay, where is Lord Deaths office?_

We wonder the halls searching. "Ugh..." I growl "We're not going to get to class on time!"

"We were never going to make it on time, since we entered the building." Ian pointed out. "Even before that, too."

"Shut up!" I whine.

"Excuse me." I hear a voice say. I turn around to find a girl with dark blonde pig tails standing next to a boy with spiky white hair. "Are you new?"

"Uh.. Yeah." I say.

"Whose class?" She asks.

I reach into my pocket to find my paper with the information on it. But Ian found his first. "Dr. Stein's class." Ian answers.

"That's our class." She smiles. "I'm Maka. And this is Soul." She gestures at the boy.

"Hey." He smiles, revealing sharp teeth. "I'm Soul."

"I-I'm Eva." I stutter. "And..."

Ian cut me off. "I'm Ian."

Maka smiled. "Nice to meet you." she turns around. "Follow us we can lead you to the class." She starts in the opposite direction.

I follow. We all end up at a classroom where the teacher is dissecting some-kind of animal. "Dr. Stein." The teacher turns around on his wheelie chair. "Sorry We're late but we found the new students." She gestures at me and Ian.

"I see." He is wearing a white lab coat that looks like it had been sewn together multiple times. He also wears a black and grey shirt that also looks like it had been sewn together multiple times. He also has a big screw sticking out of his head. He twists the screw three times, each with a _ click_. "Well, Maka. Soul, take your seats." He faces the class. "Everyone, these are the two news students. Ian." He gestures and Ian. "And Eva." He gestures at me. "Okay." He rolls over to the table where the animal is. "There are two seats next to Tsubaki. Tsubaki?"

"Yes?" A girl with black hair in a pony tail raises her hand.

"There are two seats next to her."

Me and Ian work our way up to the row she is in. I slide in first, Ian follows. _Please don't let there be a soul-seer in this class. Please._

Tsubaki smiles. "Hi I'm Tsubaki. Welcome to the DWMA."

"Hi, I'm Eva." I smile. I look behind her and see Maka. Maka bends down. "Hey." She smiles. I look into her eyes and see a little blue flickering flame. The smile leaves my face. I turn away and watch Dr. Stein dissect the animal.

_Of course! Of course there's a soul-seer in this class! And just because my life hates me it has to be Maka! _I yell in my head.

* * *

**There you go! Hope you Enjoyed it. Tell me what you liked about it and tell me what you didn't.**

**Pwease Review! :3**

**Tell me if I should continue. :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is the second chapter to my Soul Eater story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I... sadly... do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

_Of course!_ I yell in my head.

"What's wrong?" I hear a voice, I think is Maka, whisper.

I turn around. "Nothing." I smile.

She looks concerned. "Okay." She smiles.

"So, you're the new students?" I hear a boy ask. "Hmm..." A boy with spiky blue hair looks around Tsubaki.

"Y-yes." I answer.

"Let me see."

"What?" I ask.

"What else?" He stands up. "If you are worthy to worship the amazing Black Star!" He yells. "I am the best assassin..." He continues boasting.

"Black Star!" Yells Dr. Stein. "Sit down and stop yelling."

Black Star, as I take it, turned toward Dr. Stein. "You can never silence the mighty Black Star!"

"Maka, chomp!" Maka says while hitting Black Star on the head with her book.

"Thank you, Maka." Says Dr. Stein.

She smiles. "My pleasure.

Black Star groans. "Ha! Good one, Maka." Soul laughs. "By the way," Soul bent toward me. "That's Black Star." He points a finger at the boy Maka hit.

I smile. "Yeah, I figured that."

"Black Star did need a good hit." Says a boy behind me.

I turn around and see a boy with black hair, there are three white stripes on the left side of his head. He's wearing a black jacket with, what looks like, three white blocks on each shoulder and something that looks like a skull with three spikes on it, around his neck. His arms are crossed and his eyes are closed.

The girl to his left is having a giggle fit. She is wearing a red shirt that goes to the bottom of her rib cage and a cowboy hat. And the girl to his right sighs, she is wearing clothes the same as the other. She has long blond hair and the other has short blonde hair. I assume their sisters.

He opens his eyes and looks at me. "I'm Kid, Death the Kid. This is Patty." He gestures at the girl giggling. "And this is Liz." He gestures at the other girl.

Patty giggles. "Hi."

Liz lifts a hand. "Hey."

"Hi, I'm Eva." I smile. "This is Ian." I gesture at Ian.

Ian turns around. "Hi."

"Okay, that's all for today class." Dr. Stein tells the class. "Your dismissed."

Everyone got up and left the room. Ian and I start to walk down the hall. I stop. "Maka?"

Maka turns around. "Yes?"

"Uh.. Where's Lord death's office?"

"Oh... Follow me." She smiles, and brushes past me. We walk down the hall until we come to a big door. Maka pushes the door open. We walk down a path with posts that look like they have some-kind of blade at the top. We walk up to a bigger room, it opens up to a wide round platform with a mirror in the middle. There are muliple cross-like things sticking out of the ground around the platform, and the ceiling looks like the sky with moving clouds.

"Lord Death?" Maka asks. He appears around the other side of the mirror.

"Hi! Sup? How's it going?" He's wearing a full black lightning bolt-like outfit and has on a mask like the skull that was on Kid's neck. "Hi, Maka! Looks like you found the new students."

"Yep!" She told him.

"Well, welcome to the DWMA!"

"Father?" A boy calls. I turn around and see Kid. "You wanted me?"

"Yes." Lord Death answers. "I need you to show these two to there rooms."

"Um.. Lord Death?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

Ian rolls his eyes. "Kid's your son?"

"Yes his is." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I thought it was obvious." Said Kid behind us. "Oh well. Come with me. I'll show you to your rooms."

"Yep! Bye!" Said Lord Death.

* * *

**There you go! The second chapter! I'm proud of myself! Time to... review! Stories live on reviews!**

**I'll try to get some action in the next chapter! Now onto Chapter Three!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Third chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Why_ hasn't Maka said anything yet? She saw my soul._ I ask myself.

We leave the school. And head down the street. "So where are me and Ian staying?"

Kid looks at me. "You are staying in the same building as Maka and Soul." I see Maka smile. "Each building is like an apartment. There are two rooms in each building and each room has a kitchen, a living room, two bed rooms, and two restrooms."

"Oh. Okay." I smile. We walk until we end up at a building.

"Black Star!" I hear tsubaki yell.

"I take it Black Star and Tsubaki stay next door." I say.

Kid sighs. "Yes he does."

"Where do you stay?"

"I stay in a mansion that my father provides me with, with my weapons Patty and Liz."

"You have two weapons?" I ask.

"He's obsessed with symmetry." Grunts Maka.

"I am not obsessed!"

"Sure your not." I laugh.

Maka opens the door. "The one on the left is your's. The one on the right is mine and Soul's." Maka tells me and Ian. Ian walks up to our room's door and opens it. I walk up behind him. There is a kitchen on the left and a living room on the right with two couches, a love seat, a TV, and a coffee table.

I hear someone hurry down the hall past me and Ian. I turn around and see Kid straightening a picture. "And he says he's not obsessed with symmetry." I tell Ian. He laughs.

"Maka!" I turn around and see Black Star. "Where. Is. Soul?"

"I don't know." She answers. "I thought he was with you."

"He was, but he ran off."

"I'm sure he will appear. I mean this is Soul." Tsubaki says showing up.

I smile, turning around. I walk in. "I guess we'll see you guys later." Ian tells them. He shuts the door.

There was a hall past the living room. I wonder down it. I find two doors. I enter the one on the left. I hear Ian rummaging through the kitchen. I walk into the room and see a full size bed there was a dresser across from it. I continue walking and I turn and see a girl. The girl is me. I look into the mirror, my black hair is in my eyes, hints of silver runs through it. I look at my eyes. They are violet, with a hint of metallic blue.

I'm wearing my favorite T-shirt under my black jacket, and a pair of dark blue jeans and my black boots.

I walk into the restroom. There is a toilet across from the sink and a stand up shower. I leave that room and go into the one across the hall. The room is a bit bigger also with a dresser, a full size bed, and a mirror and restroom.

"Ian! I call the room I'm in right now!" I yell. "It's the one on the right." I leave the room and enter the kitchen. "You can have the room on the left."

"Whatever." Ian's in the living room now. The TV is turned on.

I sigh. And land on the love seat.

There was a knock on the door. "Eva!" I hear a girl yell. "Open up!"

I open the door. "What's wrong?" Maka's at the door.

"It's Soul." She has a real concerned look on her face. "There was a Large soul release in the city and I see Soul's soul near it. I need you and Ian to come with us."

"Us?" I ask. "Me and Ian aren't very good at fighting."

She looks at me, bewildered. "What are you talking about? Your soul is huge! You have a very powerful soul. I, we, need your help."

I look down. "Okay."

* * *

**There you go the third chapter. I Promise action in the next chapter! Review please. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's my fourth chapter! There will be action! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:Do I own Soul Eater? No. Do I want to? YES!**

* * *

_She didn't say anything because she just thought i was strong? Hmm.. _I think.

"Okay." I say. "Ian, get up!" I turn around.

Ian stands up and walks over to me. "I'm Ready, what about you?"

I turn to face Maka. "I'm ready."

Maka smiles. "Thank you."

"Lets get going." I smile.

We run down a few streets until we end up at the academy.

"Here?" I ask.

"Yes. I don't know how they got into the academy, but they did."

"Okay. Ian." I hold out my hand.

"Got it." Ian jumps into the air and transforms into his weapon form.

Maka looks at Ian. "A katana?"

"Yes. He is a sword."

"Okay, lets go."

We head down the halls. We walk until we come to a door that leads under ground. "He's under ground?"

"Yes."

"_Well that's strange." _Ian comments.

"Yes, it is." I say.

_"I can sense a strong soul, too." _Ian says.

"He can see souls?"

"Yeah. Strange right? He's a weapon that's a soul-seer."I face the door and put Ian in his sheath. I walk up to it and put my hands on it. "You going to help? I would rather not open it on my own."

Maka smiles. "I'm coming." She put her hands on the door and we push. It slowly opens.

"Gah! This door's heavy!" I exclaim.

"Yeah it is." The door opens all the way. We hear a scream. "It's Soul!"

"Don't worry, Maka. As long as we get there on time he'll be fine." I start to run. "Come on!"

We run until we come along a woman. She's wearing a green striped dress. A strange purple hat, the hat goes to a point in a curl. She has on blue boots, and the boots have polka-dots all over it. And I could tell by the outfit that: "She's a witch."

"I can tell. I can see her soul." Maka gasped. "Soul!" Soul was unconscious on the ground.

"Maka." I look at her. "Calm down. She's a witch. You have to have a cool head."

"Hello, children." The witch says, she smiles. She has a chilling voice. "I met your friend here, he's a good fighter but not very strong. On his own that is."

"Ian, you ready?"

_"Completely."_

I pull Ian out of his sheath. And hold him in front of myself ready to fight. The witch smirks. "Are you really going to fight me?"

"Yes. I am." I run up to her and she starts to chant a spell. I swing Ian and she dodges and I back up and hold out my hand, palm facing her. A ball out red light leaves my palm, she tries to dodge but it follows her and explodes once it hits her. I run up to her and slash her across the chest. She backs up panting.

"H-how did you do that?" She asks, sweating.

"It's a secret." I smirk. I move Ian in a circle creating a blue ball of light in the middle. "Ready Ian?"

_"Ready." _

At the same time we yell. "Soul Resonance!" The ball of blue light grows, and Ian merges with the light and glows an array of blue, green, purple, and red, and he grows longer and sharper.

"Witch slayer!" I yell. I run up to the witch and slash. She dodges and holds out her arms chanting a spell, I jump back. The polka-dots start to come off of her boots and float in the air, surrounding us. With Ian still glowing I chant: "When you are down, when you are dead, come to life and live instead!" I hold Ian's tip pointing towards the witch. He glows from the hilt to the tip, creating an arrow of light to head for her.

She screams. She holds her hand out and the dots explode.

"They live, they die, make a difference and shine!" I yell. I hold my hand above my head and a black ball comes out of my hand and flies towards Maka. It encloses her, protecting her from the explosions. One of the explosions explodes right next to me and cuts open my side. The arrow grows and flies towards the witch.

Time slows to slow motion. She holds out her arms and starts chanting another spell. The arrow speeds towards her. The stripes came off her dress and start speeding for me. The arrow pierces her heart. The stripes drop she gasps, and I run up to her and slash her across her chest. She collapses, holding herself up with her hands, gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry. But I'm here for my friend."

Her arms give out and she collapses, not moving. Maka is now free. She runs over to Soul.

She shakes him. "Soul?" I walk up next to her. "Soul!"

"Maka." I place my hand on her shoulder. "He'll be okay."

"I know, but..." She pauses. "How did you do all of that?"

I sigh. _I'll have to tell her. _I say to myself. _I'll have to._

* * *

**There you go! Chapter Four! **

**Pwease review! :3**

**Tell me what you think, good or bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone that actually likes my story. At least I hope you like my story, if not then why are you reading this? If you like it please review but forget my rambling on, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"Will you please tell me?" Maka asks. "Please?"

"I don't think I have a choice, do I?" I ask.

"Not really." She answers.

"Didn't think so." I pause. And take in a breath. "Well, as you can see, I can use magic. I'm not a witch, completely. When I was younger my village was attacked by witches. My father was a meister, my mother, his weapon. They fought for the village. But when my father was gravely injured my mother fought with my brother at her side. I saw my father die and my brother get slaughtered with my own eyes."

Maka's eyes widens while I explain what happened. I continue. "When my mother was the last one fighting, she protected me with her life. The witch after me was killed by my mother but not before I was cursed. I was cursed by a witch, so now I have a witch-like soul." I look down. "I am, as you could say, half witch."

I look up at Maka. I kneel next to her. Soul grunts. "Soul!" Maka yells.

"No need to yell, Maka." Soul says weakly.

Maka smiles, showing her relief. "Your okay. I'm glad."

"You should know better than that."

"Guys, we should get going." I say.

"Yeah." Maka says while helping Soul up.

"I have a question." Soul says. "How did you guys beat her? She was strong."

"I'll tell you later." I say.

We slowly walk out of the academy. Soul limping, being supported by Maka. We arrive at the apartment and enter. "Well I just have one thing to say." I pause. "Lets just say, I have a cursed soul." I open my door and step inside.

_"What was that about?"_ Ian asks. I unsheathe him and he turns back to himself.

"I said I would tell him and I did."

"That didn't really explain it."

I roll my eyes. "Well?"

"You didn't even explain it all to Maka. You'll have to one day."

"I know."

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but forgive me. I've had a long day and I'm tired so I didn't write as much as I usually would have but I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone sorry I didn't update yesterday and the day before. But forgive me I was busy with, project for school and band and other things so, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Amateur SoulReaper does not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"Eva!"

I grunt.

"Get up!" Ian yells. "We have school!"

"I know!" I yell back.

He walks up to my bed. "Do I have to force you up?"

I wave my hand trying to get him to go away.

"Okay." He reaches down and picks me up and carries me into the living room. I squirm. He drops me on the couch. "Okay, your up, now get dressed and eat!"

I stick my out tongue and spit out: "Blah!"

Ian rolls his eyes. "I'm getting ready to go, now you better get ready." He says impatiently. "I'll make a deal. If you get ready, I'll make breakfast."

I smirk. "'Kay!" I cheer.

I stand and walk to my room and shut the door, and strip for a quick shower. I come out of the shower and put on some new clothes, a plaid black skirt, Maka suggested it for me, my old T-shirt with a black and silver jacket and my black boots. I dress and open my door being welcomed by the smell of eggs, bacon, and cinnamon rolls. I grin, and run to the table. "Cinnamon rolls!" I shout. "When did we get cinnamon rolls?"

"The other day, I went to the store." He says.

I laugh. "Your like the mother of the house."

He stares at me gaping. "Really? The house mother?"

"Yep!" I laugh.

He frowns. "Just eat!" He says landing in his chair.

I grin. I start eating, devouring everything only savoring the cinnamon rolls, I eat four cinnamon rolls, I would eat more but Ian says no.

"Ready?" Ian asks.

"Yep." I reply. "Letsa go."

Ian looks at me like I'm crazy. "Who are you, Mario?"

I grin and laugh evilly. "Yes, yes I am."

He stares at me. I grin even wider and laugh. "Lets go." I leave through the door, Ian following. By the time we got to the school I hear Black Star yelling. I look up to see him on one of the spikes from the school, and shout. "Black Star! You do know if you break that spike Kid will kill you!"'

"No-one can kill the mighty Black Star!" Black Star yells.

"Yeah, yeah." I walk inside hearing Ian Laugh at mine and Black Stars conversation.

"Eva!" Maka says coming up to me. "I heard you yelling, why?"

I jab a thumb in the direction of the door. "Black Star."

I hear a laugh from Soul. "What's he doing this time?" He asks.

"Standing on one of the spike-things, I warned him that if he broke the spike that Kid would kill him." I say. "And then he said, 'No one can kill the mighty Black Star!' and yeah."

Soul and Ian laugh. We head to class.

* * *

"Eva!" I hear Black Star yell. I turn towards him.

"What?" I shout.

"I want to fight you!" He yells.

My eyes widen. "What?" I ask.

"I, want, to, fight, you!" He spells out.

"Why?"

"Because I heard you beat a witch. I think you would be a good opponent." He says then grins.

I roll my eyes. "No thanks."

He frowns. "Come on. Fight me."

I take a deep breath.

"Black Star has a point. I want to see you fight." Soul says.

"Eva?" Ian and Maka ask.

"No." I say and turn around.

"We are going to fight." He says.

"Black Star. Don't edge her on." Tsubaki whined.

"Fine I'll fight." I turn around. "When you put it that way, I can't refuse." I smirk.

I head outside, Walk to the middle of the walkway and face Black Star who followed me. I grin and laugh. "Ian?" Ian transforms into a katana(or sword).

Black Star holds out his hand and Tsubaki transforms into a chain scythe. "Ready to be beaten by Black Star?" He shouts.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever floats your boat, Black Star." I grip Ian with both hands and run toward Black Star, he swings forward but I run behind him dodging. I jump into the air flipping over him, slicing some of his blue hair. then I land on my feet and dash towards him and kick him in the face as he kicks for my stomach, but I jump out of the way. "You're going to have to move much faster than that." I laugh. I continue to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" He asks.

"This is way too easy. The witch was more exciting, and I killed her in like ten minutes."

I hold out my hand ready to chant. But Ian stops me. _"No! Only on enemies. Black Star is a friend! An annoying friend but a friend." _

I lower my hand. "Fine."

"What were you going to do? Send your soul wave length into me?"

I smile and dash beside him. "You could say that." I slash upwards cutting open his right shoulder. Then I slice across his back, and run around him and slice his other shoulder. He collapses.

_"Black Star!" _Tsubaki yells.

"Don't worry about me." Black Star grunts. "Tsubaki, demon sword mode!"

_"But, Black Star..." _

"Tsubaki I know. Just do it." He sounds agitated. Tsubaki transforms into a sword and Black Star gets black markings all over his body.

"What the?" I ask.

Black Star runs up to me faster than before and cuts my left shoulder. "Gah!" I exclaim. He runs around me again and slices me on my right side. I flinch. I watch his movements until I see an opening and slice Ian down, striking Black Star on the shoulder. I run up and kick him in the gut then I punch him in the face sending him backwards. The 'demon sword mode' ends and he collapses motionless Tsubaki transforms back into human form.

"Black Star! Black Star!" She yells shaking him.

Ian transforms back. "Is he okay?" I ask.

"Y-yeah." Black Star grunts as he sits up.

"Oh my. What an interesting fight between two powerful meisters." I turn around to see Dr. Stein. "Your soul dominated his throughout most of the battle but when he went into demon sword mode he over powered yours. Of course until you figured out his movements."

I smirk. I see Black Star staggering as he stands up. "Lets get you to the nurse." Dr. Stein says as Tsubaki helps Black Star into the school.

"Maka?" I ask. She faces me with a 'what?' face. "Did you go get Dr. Stein?"

"Yes." She answers. "I had to, there cannot be a fight without at least one teacher supervising."

"Supervising? Do you mean fighting is normal here?"

"Yes."

I stare at her. Soul was laughing the entire time, I face him. "You know your not half bad!" He says. "I respect someone who knocks sense into him, even if it's not for long."

I smile and reply. "Thank you."

We continue laughing as we head home.

* * *

**How was that? My longest chapter yet. -smile- I'm proud of myself, I'm not a big writer, I was introduced to fan fiction by my best friend Kinley. Thanks Kinley!**

**Review! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Well, that took the time to review. Thanks anyway for adding my story to your favorites and/or your story alert! I enjoy writing this and it makes everything like 100 times better knowing that people actually like my story!**

**Well are you ready for the story? Letsa Go! (Now I'm Mario! Mwhahahahaha, evil laugh. If you read chapter 5 you'll understand, of course if your reading this chapter without reading previous ones I have one question, Why?) ****But oh well! Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! Sadly.**

* * *

I'm sitting outside the nurses office with Tsubaki. I glance at her. She has a really concerned look on her face. I open my mouth to speak but stop, _I don't know what to say. I am the one that caused it. I do hope Black*Star is okay, He might be crazy, wild, annoying, and really arrogant, but, he's a good guy, and a good friend, I mean why else would a girl like Tsubaki care so much for him. _

"Tsubaki," I finally say, she looks at me. "Don't worry. This is Black*Star after all. There's no need to worry. I'm pretty sure in a little bit he will be running around yelling 'I am the mighty Black*Star! I will one day surpass the gods!' being the Black*Star we all know."

That gets a laugh from Tsubaki. "Yeah I hope."

"Hey, if it counts for anything I am sorry, Tsubaki. And I mean, he was asking for it! He comes up to me saying 'Eva! Lets fight' or something like that."

We both laugh at that. Then silence. We both sit there being quiet.(A/N: This is my first one of these cool! Also what I did this for was... Awkward Silence!)

We hear the door swing open and Dr. Stein tells us. "Black*Star should be fine. Just next time you fight him, go easier on him. Or at least don't use Ian. He's going to have some stitches for a while but they should fall out once the skin is healed."

"Thank you Dr. Stein." Tsubaki says, then bows and enters the room.

I start to follow, but grabbed my arm, and whispers. "You shouldn't let your soul be that large. It might attract some unwanted enemies." He let go and walked away. _Uh.. Weird. _

"Hey, Black*Star are you-" I get cut off by Black*Star's shouting.

"HOW DID _YOU_ OF ALL PEOPLE DEFEAT _ME_?" He yells while pointing a finger at me.

I smile. "I'm better than you, that's how." I say mater-of-factly.

"I got caught off guard!" He protests.

I cock an eyebrow. "By what? Your arrogance?"

I see his anger grow. I smile and laugh. "My work here is done." I turn around and walk out of the room. _What did Dr. Stein mean? He kind of scared me. _I close my eyes and continue walking. _I take it he's a soul-seer. Why else would he say that. I get he's smart, but what did he mean? Ugh!_ I walk then run right into someone. "Ow!" I land backwards. "S-sorry." I look up and see Kid. "Sorry, Kid."

He's rubbing his head. "Watch where you're going, Eva."_  
_

"He fell down." Patty giggles. Liz sighs.

"Sorry, again." I apologize. I stand and hold my hand out to kid. He looks at me. "Kid! Let me help you up!" I say angered.

He takes my hand and I pull him up. "Thanks." He says.

"I offer you help and you look at me like I'm crazy! I mean sheesh!" I look down and see we haven't let our hands go. "Uh.." I move my head in the direction of our hands.

He sees our connected hands. "Oh." He disconnects our hands. "Sorry."

"I gotta get going." I say while turning around. "Bye."

_Why did my heart beat so fast when I noticed our hands were still connected? Why did my face feel so hot? _

* * *

**So? How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Kay well, review! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people! Sorry about the past two days. I went to six flags on Saturday with band at school, we got a superior! And I saw Marvels The Avengers, I Loved it! Kay! To the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

I yawn loudly. "Ian?"

"What?"

"Why are we up so early?"

"Because there is special practice today."

"Ugh... The morning is _evil." _

Ian rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

We walk towards the school and meet up with Maka and Soul. Maka smiles and says. "Hi." Soul yawns.

I laugh. "See. I'm not the only one that's tired."

"I never said you were the only one tired." Ian says.

Dr. Stein appeared. "Okay, who are we missing?"

"Black*Star and Tsubaki, and Kid, Liz, and Patty." Maka tells him.

"Okay." He answers.

"THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR HAS ARRIVED!" Black*Star yells when he appears with Tsubaki next to him.

"Black*Star!" Kid yells appearing shortly after Black*Star. "You messed up the symmetry!"

"THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR HAS D-" Black*Star is cut off by Kid trying to hit him. He misses.

"The 'Mighty Black*Star' is going to be killed!" I yell laughing. "Word of advise: Run!" I bend over laughing. Maka rolls her eyes, I put my hand on her shoulder. "Lighten up!"

"Okay, okay. Settle down. Kid! Black*Star!" Dr. Stein says putting out his arms to stop them. Kid continues to try to grab Black*Star. I watch them run around.

I feel annoyed. "Quit!" I yell. "Cut it out!" I grab Black*Star as he runs past me. I make him face me. "Quit. You too Kid." I let Black*Star go.

I see a smile tug at Dr. Stein's mouth. "Okay. We should get going." We start walking down the road. We exit Death City. We come to an old building in the middle of the desert.

I fan myself. "Why in the world are we in the middle of the desert?" I feel sweat fall down my face. "It's burning up!" I hear complaints from a few others not including Maka and Tsubaki.

"I know, I know. It's hot. But deal with it." He says with a smile on his face.

_Deal with it? Really?_ I fan myself with my hand. _It's burning up! _

"I need each meister and weapon to pair up with another meister and weapon. You will train with each other. Do not hold back, act like you're fighting an enemy." Dr. Stein tells us.

I run over to Maka. "Wanna pair up?"

She smiles. "Sure." She puts her hand out. "Soul?" He nods and transforms into a scythe.

I smile back and hold out my hand. "Ian?" Ian also nods and transforms into a katana. I look and see Black*Star and Kid ready to fight, fire in Kids eyes. "Ha. Kid gets to get back at Black*Star from earlier." I laugh.

"Yeah."

I get into a fighting stance. "Are you sure you want to fight me?"

"Of course."

I smirk. "Okay." I dash forward lunging Ian at her she blocks with Soul. I jump back as she tries to slice me. I jump into the air and lift Ian above my head and slice down with speed. Maka jumps back and dodges by a hairsbreadth. "Wow. I'm impressed, of course I heard you defeated the Kishin. (A/N: This does take place after the anime.) So I'm not surprised." I dodge a swing coming for my left. "And I was surprised you actually agreed to fight me, because you saw me beat that witch. And Dr. Stein said not to hold back!" I Jump ten feet into the air and slam down right on top of Maka. She tosses me off and I land on my feet. I smile. I slice down with Ian then I slice up. I catch her torso with Ian. She grimaces.

She lifts Soul up and slices from the left I jump above him. She dashes toward me and slices down and cuts my right side. I Start spinning Ian in a circle. "I won't hold back, Maka." A ball of blue light forms in the middle. Her eyes widen.

She shouts. "No!"

I smile. "Yes!" Kid and Black*Star watch us. "Soul resonance!" Me and Ian yell in unison. Ian then merges with the ball of light and grows larger and sharper and glows an array of blue, green, purple, and red. "Witch Slayer!"

Maka's eyes narrow. "Soul!"

_"Got it!" _He yells.

"Soul Resonance!" They yell. Soul grows and glows an array of colors. "Witch Hunter!" (A/N: If you watched the anime you know what it looks like.)

I grin. She runs up and slashes, I block sending colorful sparks flying through the air. We jump back from each other. I run up to her and she slices up expecting me to be in front of her, but I'm behind her and I slash down and open her back. She Jumps forward and turns around. She slices up sending a slash of light headed for me. I hold my hand out, palm facing her and chant. "What goes up, must come down, so send it back to where it's from!" A green light spreads into a shield and reflects the attack right back at Maka. She jumps into the air and barley dodges her own attack.

I hold my hand out again and Star to chant. "When your down, when your dead, come to life and live instead." Ian starts to glow from the hilt to tip and starts to create an arrow of light.

Maka's eyes widen. "Eva! I'm not an enemy!"

_"Eva! Quit! This is Maka your aiming at!" _Ian yells. The arrow starts to leave Ian. My eyes widen. _What am I doing? _I run up and stand in front of Maka and yell. "They live, they die, make a difference and shine!" A ball of black light leaves my hand and surrounds Maka and Soul. Dr. Stein then runs in front of me and holds his hand back then he lunges it forward and his hand hits the arrow sending the arrow shattering into pieces. Maka gets released. I collapse onto my knees. "I can't believe I aimed that at Maka. I could have killed you."

Ian and Soul transform back. "What was _that_?" Soul asks looking bewildered. Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black*Star gather around me.

"Yeah. What was that?" Kid asks. Black*Star asks too.

I look up and look at Dr. Stein. "You knew that if I got carried away I could have killed her. So why didn't you stop me?"

He smiles. "Because I wanted to see how you would react."

I frown and stand up. "You wanted to see how I would react?" I yell. "I could have killed her! Easily!"

"Yes but if you can control your power, then you would have been able to stop it and you reacted just in time. I was there to stop the arrow."

"Yes, I get that. But what if I couldn't control my power? I would have gone full force! And I don't think even _you _could have stopped it!" I yell and get closer to him. "Do not risk Maka or anyone else like that again!"

He smiles and leans closer and whispers. "Your soul gets larger when your emotions take over." He backs off and says to everyone. "If you want to know what happened, you will have to ask Eva. I cannot tell you, I will not tell you. She will tell you if she knows she can trust you."

I face everyone curious eyes on me. I glance at Maka. She leans in and whispers. "I think you can trust them. I do and you trust me right?"

"Yes I trust you but.." I pause. "Okay." I whisper in reply. My voice gets louder. "Okay. Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black*Star. Do you want to know what happened?" The nod in response. "Okay. When I was younger my village was attacked by witches. My parents protected me and my brother. My father was a meister and my mother a weapon. My father was gravely injured and so my brother and mother fought side by side. My father was killed and my brother slaughtered in front of my own eyes." I look down. "My mother protected me with her life when she was the last one fighting and killed the last witch but not before the witch cursed me. And now I have a witch-like soul, or half witch." I look up. "What I was using was magic."

I see their reaction. They look shocked and on defense. I laugh with a sad look on my face. "Of course!" I throw my hands in the air. "You don't trust me! You're going to attack if I make a wrong move! That's how it is! It's always been that way!" I look at Soul. "Like I said: I have a cursed soul, and everything that comes with it!" I run off away from everyone. I hear Ian behind me calling my name.

_I knew I shouldn't have told them! I knew it! _I yell inside myself. I start to cry. Tears run down my cheeks. _Right when I think I have friends, I don't! Just like last time! _

* * *

**So, there you go! My eighth chapter! I made it longer and added action. :P**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I hope the longer chapter makes up for not updating for the past three days.**

**Review! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm in a good mood! In this episode, heads up, violence(not very much). It's gonna be flash back-y. ~Whoosh~ *Flashback noise* :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater, so stop asking! Sheesh! :P**

***Happy face party!* :P :D B) XD XP O:) (I'm an angel.) ^_^ *Penguin!* (") ^-^  
**

**P.S. _If the words are written like this, it's flashback time._**

* * *

**_"Yo! Eva!" I turn and see my my friend Mizuki. "What's up?"  
_**

**_"Nothing." _**

**_"You're always doing nothing."_**

**_"I'm a doing nothing person." I turn and pick up my pace._**

**_"Eva!" She speeds up. "Ugh! See you later."_**

**_"Yeah, bye." I walk off._**

_If I knew that was going to be the last time I saw her I would have been nicer. But that was the way we always talked._

_**"Oi! Ben!" I yell at my other friend. **  
_

_**He sees me. "Hey, Eva."**_

_**"Wanna walk home together?" I ask because we live next to each other.**_

_**"Na. I gotta be somewhere else."**_

_**I smile. "Kay." I continue walking. **_

_If only I knew he was the first they'd go after._

_**"Hey, Eva!" Yells my best friend Illana.**_

**_ "Hey, Illana." I reply._**

**_"Wanna walk together?"_**

**_"Sure." I smile and continue walking while she rambles on about some fact about weapons. She's a weapon._**

_I would have protected her with my life if I knew they would attack her when we were apart. I wouldn't have left her side. She was my best friend._

_**I hear a rustle. "Illana?"**  
_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"Did you hear something?"**_

_**"No. Why?"**_

_**"No reason. Just thought I heard something." **_

_I would have attacked right then and there if I knew they were going to take away my new life._

_**We laugh at all of Illana's crazy and random jokes and comments. "Oh well I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She asks.**  
_

_**"Of course." I smile and turn. "Bye." **_

_If only, if only I could have kept that promise. Maybe I would be happier when I think of her._

_ **I enter my house. Set my stuff on the couch, and walk to my room and land on my bed. I sigh. "All I need is a good night sleep." I say to myself.**_

_**I curl up in the covers and doze off. By the time I wake up it was dark out. "Wow. I was tired." I walk to the kitchen and grab a soda.**_

_**I hear a scream. I drop my soda and run out the front door. It couldn't be them. I'm always on the look out and it's always a false alarm. But I have a gut feeling: It's not a false alarm. I run outside and find Ben's house on fire. "Ben!" I yell as run up to his house. I see Ben laying on the front lawn and run up to him. I turn him over to find him stabbed in his chest through the heart. He isn't breathing. My eyes widen. "Ben? Ben!" I start to cry. "Ben." I put my head on his chest. "I always liked you." I stand and smile. An evil smile. I run down the street to Illana's house. The door is broken down and the windows shattered. "Illana!" I run inside to find a disgusting smell of death. "How long was I asleep?" I ask myself.**_

_**I run back to my school and find all of the people there dead. The either died of suffocation, knife through the chest, or, my least favorite to see, by being beheaded. I run into the student council room and find everyone exactly the same except for Mizuki. There is a figure holding her with a knife at the throat. His voice sounds eerie. "Ah I knew you would eventually come. Me and my brethren have had much fun with these friends of yours. Especially that Illana girl. She put up the best fight, but she fell eventually."  
**_

_**"Let her go!" I say firmly trying not to make my voice quiver.**_

_**He tilts his head. "Now why would I do that?"**_

_**I stand up straight. "So you can take me instead."**_

_**I see his mouth twitch with a smile. "Okay, I will consider your offer." He looks at Mizuki.**_

_**"E-Eva! Y-you can't!" Mizuki squeaks indicating she is alive. I allow my relief to show.**_

_**My mouth is tugged at by a smile. "But I have to." Tears fill my eyes. "So you can live."**_

_**She frowns and opens her mouth to speak, but the figure drops her steps back and pulls a sword out and slices her head clean off.**_

_**My eyes widen in anger, sorrow, and pity. "MIZUKI!" I yell as the tears fall.**_

_**He smiles. "I considered your offer and I didn't completely like it. But you are coming with me." He says pointing a finger at me.**_

_**"No." I practically shout.**_

_**"Oh? Who says you get to decide?" I get knocked out at that instant.**_

_If I knew all of that was going to happen because of me, I would have left as soon as possible. Only to protect the ones I cared about. But that doesn't matter now. I have a new life that has been ruined because of my secret. Again! _

I'm running away from Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and even Ian. Tears are running down my cheeks. "Again!" I shout.

"No! Not again!" I hear Ian yell behind me. "Last time, even though it ended in disaster, you got me." I could hear a smile. "I was glad to meet you. Glad! I wasn't afraid like everyone else. So, be like me don't be afraid! Stop! And turn around! Face the people who judge you by your soul. Face them!" He Grabs my shoulder. "Face them."

I stop and turn around. "Okay. But first, this." I put my arms around Ian and embrace him in a hug. "Thank you." Tears are still falling but now of happiness.

* * *

**Kay! This chapter is done. I am now somewhat depressed by my own chapter. I don't blame you if you are too but the end should somewhat lighten your spirits. It did mine. Well next chapter I will be going into Eva's past again, that time it will be about when she met Ian. So stay tuned! (I feel like I'm voicing for a TV show.)**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone I have only one more day of school! Awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not mine.**

* * *

_Illana, Ben, Mizuki, I'm sorry but, I've learned to move on. Thank you, for everything. _

"Thank you, Ian." I say while hugging him. I let go and continue in the opposite direction. _Thank you for telling me that. I will now go to the ones who destroyed my life. Again. _I say in my head.

I head opposite of the desert. I watch time fly while I run, and before I know it, it's dark. I find a big rock and sit next to it. I lay my head back and close my eyes. I doze.

I wake up because of the sound of foot steps. I quickly chant one of my spells. A ball of green light appears and transforms into a sword. "Cool!" I hear a boy yell. "I didn't know you could create weapons out of magic." Ian appears with a light. I relax and allow the sword to waver and disappear.

"Ian!" I yell. "Don't scare me like that!"

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I thought you were an enemy!"

"Sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just sit down and before you do could you get a fire started?"

"I could. But I don't have to."

"Please."

"Yeah."

Ian goes off and grabs some wood and we start a fire. "Thank you."

We sit and talk.

"So, Ian, what happened back there?"

"Well, after you ran off, everyone was confused except for Maka, of course, and Dr. stein. And in all the confusion, I ran off. They should of found out I left, a while ago."

"Ha, typical Ian." I lay my head back and close my eyes and drift to sleep.

* * *

I wake up with a thud. I groan with pain. _My head is killing me! _

"Ah, the famous Eva Kit." Says a man wearing all black.

"Famous? I didn't know I was famous." I answer.

"You are, with the witches that is, and people acquainted with them."

"So your acquainted with witches?" I ask.

"Yes." He answers.

"Okay, another question."

"What is your question Eva Kit?" I turn to see a man wearing a tuxedo with a blue bow tie._ I like blue, and bow ties. Okay, why am I thinking about that at a time like now?_

"Why am I here?"

"Oh, a couple of witches want you." Answers the man in the tux.

"And, you think you can just hand me over?"

"Yes." He answers with a smile.

"Ha." I laugh.

"What's so funny?" Asks the first man.

"You two."

"What?"

"I'm wanted by witches. I'm human. And you're just going to hand me over? Do you even know why they want me?" I ask while laughing.

"She has a point, Sir." A man says walking in with a boy behind his back. "Why would the witches want her so much if she wasn't valuable?" The little boy looks at me and tries to wave constantly glancing at the man in front of him.

"Yes, I understand what you mean." Answers the man in black. "Okay, put her in there."

"Yes, Sir."

The man that had the boy behind him walks to me and picks me up by the arm, dragging me. He tosses me into a cell. "Ow! Not a very nice person, you are!" I yell at him as he locks the door. I sit there thinking to myself for a few hours. My stomach rumbles. _I'm hungry! _

I hear the door unlock and the little boy come in. I realize he's about my age. "Hi." He practically whispers.

"Hi." I reply. He has a plate of food. "You know you came in the nick of time. I'm starving!" I smile.

"Here you go." He hands me the plate.

"Thank you. I'm Eva."

"I know." He turns around and walks out the door locking it back.

I stay in the cell for what I guess is a few weeks. Everyday the boy comes in giving me food and water. We get to know each other better, I find out that the man he was behind is his father, that he is my age, and about his family.

The door unlocks. "Hey." The boy says. "Come with me."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm breaking you out."

"But what about your father?"

"He doesn't care about me." He holds his hand out. "Please, come with me."

I smile. "Okay." I take his hand and he leads my through the big building. He guides me through the hallways. And tells me: "I have been listening to my father and his workers. Today they will all be in a meeting, there is a broken pipe in the main hall but at 5:45 there will be a break. We will sneak out through there."

"You really thought all this through didn't you?"

He smiles. "That's the only reason my father told me about this organization. I'm good when it comes to planning."

We silently exit through the pipe. We sneak out of the view of anyone there we run. We run as fast as we can. I stop. "Someone's following us." I point out.

"What? Who?"

"I don't know."

"Okay." He positions himself in a fighting stance.

"Who's there?" I ask.

"Ha. Who else than me." A boy says, while coming out of his hiding spot.

My eyes widen. "Ben?"

"Yep."

I squint, looking at him up and down. "Your not Ben."

"And what gives you that impression?"

"One, Ben is dead. Two, Ben has freckles."

"Oh. Did I forget them?" He swipes his hand over his face. Freckles appear. "There. How's that?"

"You're sick."

"Oh really?" He runs up to me and pulls a sword out. I jump back barely missing a cut to the arm but he does cut open a spot above my eye. My vision starts to blur from the blood dripping into my eye.

"Don't touch her!" The boy yells as his arm turns into a sword.

"Meep." I squeak as I jump back.

The boy runs up to the Ben impersonator. He swings, but the man dodges. He runs up faster than I thought he could and cuts the man's side open. The man grips his side. "I will have to tell your father about this." The man disappears.

The boy walks over to me, his arm back to normal, and says: "Sorry about scaring you, I guess I should tell you my name." He walks past me. "I'm Ian Backster. I'm a weapon, a katana."

I smile. "Nice to officially meet you Ian, I'm Eva Kit." I walk up to him. "Do you want to be my weapon? I'm a meister."

He brightens. "Of course!"

* * *

I wake up with a shake. "Eva!"

"What?"

"We need to get going. The sun came up a little while ago." Ian tells me.

"Okay." I answer. Ian starts to leave. "Ian."

He turns around. "What?"

"Sorry about leaving you, yesterday. I don't know why I thought I could defeat them without my weapon."

"It's fine, and thanks but I agree I don't know why you thought you could defeat them on your own. And another thing. What did you dream about last night? I woke up and you looked so, happy."

"Just the past that's all, thinking about the little boy that saved me." I reply.

He smirks. "Just so you know, you're welcome."

I stick my tongue out. "Come on." I start to run.

_Illana, Ben, Mizuki, I will deal justice, or whatever you want to call it, on your murderers. _

* * *

**Tadda! Kay well I wont update tomorrow, just a heads up. Also, now you know how they met.**

**Review! :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people! I know its been a long time since I last updated, but I felt, how do I say it... I had a writers block.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not mine.**

* * *

"So, what's our plan?" Ian asks me.

"I'm supposed to have a plan?" I ask quietly.

"What? You don't have a plan?" He yells quietly. "We need a plan to get these people." He points to a group of bandits. "They're in our way, we need to either get by or deal with them."

"I know." We are on our way to the base orf those,_ people_, that destroyed my life after it was normal again. "Okay. First you need to transform."

"Okay." He transforms into a katana.

I sheathe him. "Just stay there."

_"What's your plan?" _

"You'll see." I smile and stand up and walk past a few of the bandits but one notices me.

"Who're you?" He grunts.

"Me? I'm Ina. I was just passing by." I lie and continue walking.

One of them grabs my shoulder. "Hey. Where d'you think yur goin'?" He asks.

"My destination, that's where. Now if you'll excuse me," I pull away from his grasp. "I should be going."

"That's some strange hair you have." He reaches for my hair.

I slap his hand away. "Don't touch the hair." I warn him.

"Oh? Is that so? Well sorry 'lil missy yur not dealing with just anybody, I'm the captain of the Bear Bandits. The roughest, toughest, and strongest of all bandits." He boasts.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry I didn't realize that."

"No you didn't. Now come with me." He grabs my arm. I pull away, "Gurl I'm not kiddin' yur comin' with me." He grabs my arm tighter.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask, sounding oblivious. I know where he's taking me. I'm a young girl, I'm all alone, why else would he want me? And where else would he take me?

"Just to give you a room."

"But I have somewhere to be."

"Now you have a new destination." He starts to drag me. "Yur mine now."

"Ha! Me? Yours? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" I yell.

"What do you mean by that you 'lil arrogant brat?"

"I mean, you have no idea who your trying to drag away."

"I think I do, a helpless, defenseless 'lil gurl."

"Nope! Wrongo!" I pull away and draw Ian and hold him in front of me. "One: I have a weapon. Two: I'm a meister. Three: I am more powerful than you might think."

"What's that s'posed to mean? You a witch or somethin'?"

"No, not completely." I hold my hand out, palm facing him. "Shine bright, to light the dark, fight hard, to live your life!" Arrows of every size appear around the bandit leader. "This isn't my favorite attack. It takes so long to clean up afterwards." By that time everyone has a weapon out. "Put your weapons down, let us pass, and you will all live, including this _scum. _

Ian transforms back. "And by us she means me and her." Everyone stares at Ian who had just been a sword.

Everyone puts down their weapons and backs away. I lower the arrows until they falter and dissapear.

"We're leaving now bandits." I walk through their camp and head into the woods.

I continue walking until I notice Ian is gone. "Ian?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He appears with two bags.

I point at the bags. "What's with the bags?"

He smiles. "Food!" He hands me one, and I take it."You just can't live with out food."

"No one can live without food."

I roll my eyes, and continue walking. "Not what I meant."

"It's what you implied." I could hear the smile in his voice. "By the way, what was with the harsh Eva back there?"

"He irritated me." I state matter-of-factly.

"Wow. You never cease to amaze me." He says in a sarcastic tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask irritated.

"Nothing."

_Sheesh. Boys. _I think. _Or at least, Ian. _

* * *

**There ya have it! Not that long, I know, but I'm writing this in the middle of the night. What do you expect?**

**Anyway, review!^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay it's going to take me a little while updating, because of two things. One: I'm currently on summer break and I don't feel like doing anything. (Please excuse my lazyness) Two: I'm actually busy with some things. (But it's just mainly because I'm being lazy.) Oh, also because I don't know why but I'm having some writers block.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not mine. If it was I would have created two characters that represent me and my best friend. And maybe a few others.**

* * *

"We're almost there." Ian told me.

"I know that, Ian." I reply annoyed.

We continue walking for a while. I stop and look off into the distance. There is a big building with spikes and a fence around it.

"How in the world are we getting in?" I ask.

"I dunno." Ian said with a shrug.

"What?"

"Hey! It was your idea!" He snaps.

"I get that!" I start. "But, we need to work together to figure out how to get in. They have upped the security! We need to-"

"Wow. I've never seen you yell before." I jump at a familiar voice.

"Wh-who's there?" I stutter.

"I can't believe you left behind the mighty-"

"Shut it Black*Star!" The voice yells.

"M-Maka?" I ask knowing the answer.

"Of course." She appears with a smile on her face.

I practically grin. "Maka!" I jump up and give her a hug. "I never thought I would see you here." I pause and let go. "How _did _you get here?"

She smiles. "We followed you."

"Yeah and you and Ian are actually fast at getting through all those obstacles." Soul says.

I smile. "Did you meet those wonderful bandits?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yeah."

"But of course they were no match for the mighty Black*Star!" Black*Star shouts.

I stare at him, an eyebrow raised. "Black*Star?" He looks at me. "Shut it!" I punch him. He goes flying through the air. "Oops. Did I do that?"

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki yells running to his side.

I look behind Maka and see Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty. I hear Tsubaki trying to talk to Black*Star while he rambles on about being 'mighty' and how my punch was a 'fluke' when I know it wasn't.

"Yeah, yeah, Black*Star. Think whatever you want." I wave my hand dismissively.

"Why did you run off?" Maka asks me, looking down. "We're your friends aren't we? You can trust me if not them, I was the first to know. But I've known them for a long time." She looks up at me. "You can trust them."

"Yeah. I trust you and them. I guess it's just the things from my past made me believe I couldn't."

Ian walks up next to me. "Hey." He elbows me. "You can trust your friends with everything if they're true friends."

"I know." I look around. "Can we please change the subject? I'm starting to feel bad. Oh and Ian," I elbow him back harder, "hey!"

"Ow!" He clutches his arm. "Did you have to hit me that hard?"

I smile at him. "Yes. Yes I did." I look behind Maka and Soul and notice Kid is watching us, he looks a little annoyed. "What is it Kid?" I ask him.

He looks around and opens his mouth to speak but stops. "Nothing."

I smile. "Is it the symmetry?" I ask sarcastically.

He frowns at me. "No."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Hmm... Okay."

"Do you not believe me?" He asks skeptically.

"It's not that, it's just something seems off about you."

Ian walks over to a tree and puts hand on it. "The tree's vibrating."

"What?" I ask walking up to the same tree. I set my hand on the trunk and just as he said, it was vibrating. "They must have sensors. Or just a REALLY big generator." I get a laugh from Ian on that last sentence.

"I honestly doubt that." Ian chuckles.

"It's still a possibility." I say.

"Not really."

"Anyway, now that I think about it, why did they even capture me in the first place?" I ask. "I understand I'm not normal but, there had to be a real reason to why they captured me."

"I don't know. I was young, no one told me anything important." Ian says walking over to a big rock and sits down on it.

I stand there, Maka and Soul too, while everyone else sits and we all try to put clues together. To no avail.

There is a crack of thunder. I look up. "Oh, great! Just what we need. A storm!" As soon as we heard the thunder it starts to rain. Ian looks at me. "No." I say plainly.

"Please!" He begs.

"No!"

"What?" Maka asks.

"She has a spell that creates a shelter." Ian tells her.

"Then why don't you use it?" Soul asks me.

"Because it tires me out and I have to be awake for it to work. My powers work on my energy. If I'm asleep they don't work. And if I'm awake I have to use more energy than I want to. And it would be easier on me if we just made a shelter. I mean we are going to that place tomorrow. We all need our strength." The rain is now pouring, making everyone soaking wet. They all look around then at me. I sigh. "I'll create a shelter if you all work on creating another so I will be able to sleep and get my energy back."

Ian smiles at me. "Okay."

Maka smiles too. "Sure."

"Why not?" Soul says.

Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black*Star all agree to it.

"Okay." I sigh. I put both hand above my head, palms facing the sky. "It rains, it shines, I'm wet, make me dry." At that time a blast of wind dries us all off. "That dries us off. Now onto the shelter." I put my arms out from each side. "What we need to live, what we need to survive, food, water, shelter, make it, to survive." A tent forms around us and water and food appears on the ground. "There's a perk to this though. We get food and water, too."

I sit down feeling my energy slowly being drained. Ian, Maka, and the others go and start building another shelter. We all pitch in, I also go and find some wood and other resources to create a makeshift tent.

After a while the nature tent is made and I let my spell end. We all fill in the tent and relax. Everyone is talking, I think Ian is trying to talk to me but I doze off and drift into sleep. Gaining my strength again. Ready for whatever will come in the next day.

* * *

**There ya go! Sorry about how long it took. But as I said earlier at the beginning I haven't felt like writing. But I finished it! ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13

***Awkward laughter***

**Been a while hasn't it? Sorry! Please don't kill me! Here's a virtual cookie! - (:::) Extra chocolate chips!**

**Okay well just a heads up. This story is almost finished maybe a few more chapters.**

**disclaimer: Soul Eater=Not mine.**

* * *

_I remember that one time. The time we both fell. You gave up. I didn't. I helped you, and promised I always would. You promised you would help me, too. I thank you for that, Ian._

I open my eyes lazily. Morning. The cursed evil morning. Nothing good ever comes from the morning. Or Mondays. _I hate you mornings. Especially this morning. The day we infiltrate the people who hurt me. Who hurt Ian. Who... Made my life the way it is. Which isn't that bad, now that I think about it. I've met many people. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki,_ I sigh,_ Black*Star, Liz, Patty, and Kid. Yes. All of them. But, I still wont forgive them for doing what they did to my other friends. And what they did to Ian._

_They used him for his smarts and special ability. Him being a weapon was actually not that special. It was his soul seeing ability. A weapon that could see souls. A rare occurrence._

"You awake?" I turn to see Ian. He is sitting, sleep filling his eyes.

"Yeah." I answer. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how when I get my hands on them I'm gonna show no mercy." I say, a little evilly.

Ian gulped. "Don't do that. Your eyes glow when you act that way." He said looking away. " And besides, I don't care anymore. I've let it go. But, the thing I still hate is how they locked you up and treated you like an animal. Like a creature."

I stand and leave the little man made tent. Ian stood at the entrance. "I don't care about that anymore." I laugh. "I just hate how they treated you."

"Wow. We have the exact opposite worries. We're worrying about each other." Ian says a little amused.

"And that's bad?" I ask. "We worry about each other. We've always done that, since we met. I realized that something was off the first time I saw you act the way you did. You were afraid of your father-" Fear flashed in Ian's eyes for just a second. "-but, yet, you still wanted to be friends and help me." I look at him. "It's like that time. When we were kids."

* * *

_"Hey!" I cheer sitting on top of a huge boulder._

_Ian looks up at me, eyes wide. "What are you doing up there? How'd you even get up there?"_

_"I climbed!" I have a big grin on my face._

_He rolls his eyes. "Get down! You might fall!" _

_"But, I'm not going to!" I stand and walk out onto the edge. "Although, jumping is different than falling."_

_"What? Don't!" He starts to panic and grabs onto the rock. I watch him try to climb._

_I stand mellowly on the edge, welcoming an oncoming breeze. After a few minutes he makes it to the top and struggles to a stand. I lose my grin and just smile. "You didn't have to climb up here. But it's good exercise. If you're going to be my weapon you need more agility."_

_"Does that mean you're not going to jump?"_

_"Yep."_

_"What? Why did you have to get me worried? You made me think you were going to jump!" He continues to scold me and comes closer to me. _

_"Ian, move back!" I warn. "You're going to fall if you get any closer!"_

_"What?" He looks at me then down. "I... I shouldn't have come up here."_

_"Are you afraid of heights?"_

_"Uh... a little." He smiles at me meekly._

_I grin. "Boo!" I put my arms out as I yell._

_"Ah!" He takes a few steps back._

_"You don't need to worry. I would never let you fall."_

_He smiles at me. "That doesn't make me feel any better."_

_I frown. "Well that hurts."_

_He turns around and walks to the other edge and starts his way down. I walk over and watch him. He steps down and the rock he's on gives away. He screams. I watch wide eyed and shake my head. "Ian!" I jump head first, practically diving, and hold my arms out. I kick the big boulder, speeding up my fall. I reach and grab Ian's arm and pull him towards me. I then put both of my legs out letting them hit the boulder. I pull them back quickly causing myself to flip in the air. Now, with my feet under me and Ian holding on for dear life, I reach one arm out and grab onto the boulder and my hand dragged down till we stopped._

_I step onto the ground. "You okay?" I ask Ian, looking at him._

_He opens his eyes and looks at me. "Y-yeah."_

_"Good!" I set him down and lean against the boulder and slide down. I hold my hand in front of myself. I weakly smile. "I'm bleeding."_

_"Let me see that." He grabs my wrist and looks it over. "Hold on." He stands up and walks over to his backpack and pulls a long bandage and water bottle out. He comes back and pours water on my hand then wraps it up in the bandage._

_"Thanks." I look up. "Ian-" He looks at me. "-how about we always help each other? I help you and you help me."_

_"Okay, but don't we already do that? Weapon and meister."_

_"No. A bond. More than just weapon and meister. Like, brother and sister. Protectors." I smile at him. "I fight for you and you fight for me."_

_"Okay." He agrees and smiles at me._

* * *

"We made a promise to fight for each other." I tell Ian.

"I forgot about that." He smiles at me. "Eva, I will fight for you." He holds his hand out.

"And I'll fight for you." I grab his hand. After about a minute we release hands and Ian turns around.

"I have to go find some food."

"Okay." I turn around and jump to find Kid standing in the doorway of the man made tent. "Kid! You scared me!"

"Sorry." He apologizes.

"So, you're awake." I rub my head. "Well, of course your awake. I doubt you sleep walk."

"Where did Ian go?"

"He went to find some food."

"Oh." He looks at the building in the distance. I see Ian coming towards us. A black shadow falls from a tree and lands on him then jumps away taking Ian with it.

"Ian!" I start to run in his direction but I feel a sharp pain in my neck and black out.

* * *

**Dun dun DUN!**

**I've wanted to do that all day. Sorry.**

**I hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed. ****Okay, well this may be a little more than a few chapters. But it will soon end. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**I updated! HA HA!**

**Okay, I realize last chapter wasn't the best, it's just that I was trying to get a chapter up and I still have a little bit of a writers block. I don't know why, but, it just wont leave! *Sigh* Anyway, I'm gonna try to make this chapter better. Please excuse my lazyness in the last chapter. This one, at least I hope, will be better. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater. Not mine, nor will it ever be.**

* * *

_Ian? Ian! Where'd you go? What happened? We were at the tent. Then, we were talking and you left to get something... What was it? Ugh it doesn't matter. Then, me and Kid were talking, we were talking and, what happened? What? It was something important. Very important. You were walking back and... and..._

"IAN!" I shout as I try to sit up. But, to no avail. I am chained to the wall. I take a look around and my eyes go wide. "No. No! NO!" _I can't be here. No, I'm not. I'm not. I'mnot!I'mnot!I'mnot! _I pull at the chains and they don't even budge. "Let me go!"

I hear foot steps heading for where I'm at. "Eva Kit." Says an awfully familiar voice. "You're a bit of a trouble maker."

I glare at the door expecting the man to come in. "I was doing nothing wrong! I was escaping from this prison!" I shout. "I have done nothing wrong, yet everything happens to me!"

"I never said you did anything wrong."

I stop glaring and stare at the figure now standing in the open doorway. "I-Ian?" I manage to barely even whisper.

'Ian' laughed. "Falling for the trick again Eva?" He slowly transformed into an middle-aged man with a mustache and a tuxedo on.

"Y-you! You're the guy who tried to impersonate Ben!" I shout at him furious.

"I did not try, I did. Do you think his parents died in a fire? No. They were dead before that. Killed by they're own 'son'."

"You-you monster! You ruined Ben's name by doing that!"

"And what do I care?" He asks me tilting his head slightly. "And what name? He was an outcast you fool, could you not see that?"

"Do you not think I was an outcast? All of my friends were. Ben. Me. Illana. Misuki." I tell him, looking down. I hear his foot steps approach me. I look up, he is now standing directly in front of me, looming over. "Ben. Ben was kind! He was sweet! He was the kind of person you could always count on!"

"Really? Would you like to see him and learn differently?" My eyes widen at his comment. _What? Ben's not alive. He's dead. Dead! Even if he was alive he would never work with these people! _"Ha! You're so easy to mess with Eva." I glare at him realizing what he meant. "That boy is long since dead. He was a nuisance and the first one that we needed to get rid of."

"You better not be messing with Eva! If you are you should know that the boss wont be happy." A man walking up says. I recognize him. _He's.. He's... _I gasp.

"You! You monster! You foul evil monsterly beast!" I shout at him. "You! You're Ian's father!"

"Oh. You recognize me after all these years? Impressive." He 'sweetly' smiles at me.

"I will never forget you. That tuxedo. That aura." I growl at him. "That 'smile'." I relax some. "But, you know you seem to be missing something. Oh, I don't know. A little child maybe?"

His 'smile' disappears. "You are the one that took my dear son from me."

"Actually he ran away from you." I smile at him, pleased I am able to get under his skin.

"Mr. Backster. Take care of her." Says the first man.

"My pleasure." Ian's father growls. He walks up to me and knocks me out.

* * *

I groan, quietly. The pain in my neck has yet to end.

"But, sir."

"No buts!" I hear a conversation between two men.

"Sir, you can't seriously be considering not giving her to the witches!" Another man shouts.

"If they want her so badly then they will _pay _for her." The apparent boss replies.

"Pay? Do you mean labor or money, sir?" Asks the first man I heard.

"Money of course." I can hear a smirk on his face.

"Are you not even going to question the witches?"

"No. Because I will get all the answers I want from her."

That snaps me out of my pained state. My eyes snap open and they all look at me. I'm back in that horribly familiar room where I was brought that first time, and the first time I saw Ian.

"She's awake, sir." The man that was in a tuxedo the first time I saw him says. He's wearing the exact same outfit. From the bow tie to the tuxedo.

"I see that." The boss says annoyed.

"Hello." I say sarcastically.

"Ah, Eva Kit. It's been a long time hasn't it?" Asks the boss.

I stare annoyed at him. Is he serious? He's trying to make small talk when he... wants something from me. I smile. "I understand." He looks at me confused. "You want something from me. Then once you have it you'll just sell me to the witches. Wont you?"

"My, my." He replies. "Haven't you gotten smart."

My smile disappears. "What do you want from me? Can I exchange it for my friend's release?"

He seems pleased with my question. "I want to know why the witches want you so much. Your past from before we found you."

I stare at him. He can't be serious can he? Does he really think I'll just tell him. Well, if it's for the release of my friends then... "Okay."

"What?" He looks slightly surprised by my answer.

"I said, okay."

"You'll tell me then?"

"If you release Ian, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black*Star." I tell him. "That is the only way I'll tell you."

"What?" He asks puzzled. "The only one we have is Ian. Who are the others?"

I can't move. _What? Does that mean, they escaped? Or that they defeated whoever came for them? _"You don't know of them?"

"No. I do not."

"Then they must be alright." I sigh. "Then release Ian and I'll tell you."

Ian's father steps forward. "I'm afraid we cannot do that."

"Why not?"

"We need Ian."

"Then how are you going to learn about what happened to me?" I growl at him. "You need my word. My memories."

"No." The boss answers. "We have other means."

My eyes widen. "What?"

"Mr. Rylee."

"Yessir." I turn to look at 'Mr. Rylee'. He's the man that has the shape shifting ability. He picks up a small headband-like looking device. He walks over to me and I struggle, noticing for the first time since I've woken up that I'm all tied up. He places the device around my head and pushes a button.

A painful shocking feeling runs through me as I feel myself being pulled into my memories. I close my eyes, only to open them looking at the smiling face of my mother.

* * *

**Okay, well you see where this is going... you're going to see exactly what happened when she got her soul 'cursed'.**

**I was thinking and I never said what Ian looks like did I? Sorry. I never thought of it. Well, if you wanna know I'll tell you.**

**He has spiky brown hair (not as spiky as Black*Star's or Soul's) and brown eyes. He's a little bit taller than Eva. He always wears a T-shirt, loose jeans, and a pair of black gloves, and he sometimes wears a cross-shaped necklace that's black and white.**

**Well, I think I might do descriptions of Ian and Eva. I dunno. Maybe. Maybe not. **

**But the thing is, I know the plot of my story but I don't know how to end it... I'll probably firgure something out... **

**Well, review and tell me what you think. ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's been so long! I am sooooooooo sorry! School is just so freaking horrible! But I got this done! HA! **

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not mine.**

* * *

"M-Mother?" I ask, to realize that it didn't come out of my mouth. I try to move but to no avail. "Wait, I'm in my memories so, I won't be able to move or talk how I want to at this moment. Only how I did..." I trail off, thinking.

_"Congrats."_ A voice tells me. _"You figured it out. So sit back relax and watch as you re-live your own memories." _

Once he said that I couldn't speak out loud and was stuck, unable to think properly, my mind became my past self's mind as I stood up.

* * *

"Eva, did you fall asleep out side again?" My mother asks, bending down to be eye level with me. I had just woken up from a nap in the yard.

I nod groggily. I yawn and hold my arms out. My mother sighs and picks me up, and tucks a strand of my straight black hair behind my ear. "Honestly Eva, you're getting too old for this." I rest my head on her shoulder as I drift back to sleep, seeing that she's taking me inside.

After a nice dream about me being a strong and powerful meister and, defeating the Kishin with my almighty strength, and being loved by all, I woke up recognizing the feeling in the air. Yeah, most people think that I'm a sweet little girl who's one day gonna become a powerful meister and help my family protect the town, but I'm actually quite content with rubbing my glory and strength in other people's faces. I smirk to myself.

I sit up pulling myself out of my own thoughts and yawn. There's a strong tension in the air, kind of like... magic. I realize I'm in my mothers room wrapped up in her sheets. I quickly untangle myself and stand, rushing out of the room. I hurry towards the front door and reach for the doorknob. I twist it, and open the door revealing a not-so-pretty view. The sky was dark, like it was about to storm, very badly. The grass was wilting along with all the flowers my mother plants in her free time. There was lightning and the sky had an orange tint to it.

There was no-one. No-one in sight. I could hear no-one. No-one.

I look around cautiously, expecting something bad. Maybe because of the scene. Maybe because of the feeling of magic in the air. Maybe... It's because I can't sense my mother. I could always sense her. Always! Now should not be an exception! Especially with the current scene! I look around and blindly run in a direction. _Mom? Please tell me you're all right. _

I run blindly until I come up to the major part of town. I hear weapons clashing, and yelling and shouting and chanting. _Witches. _I come to the obvious conclusion. My mom and dad are there right? They'll protect everyone. Right? _Right? _

I hurry and run past the buildings blocking my view. I stop at the first battle I see. My 'friend's' mom wielding a giant hammer fighting a witch. The reason I said 'friend' is because I know her, but I don't _know _her know her. We aren't close. I watch as her mother and the witch return blows to each other. I decide I should go and find my own parents. I dash away from the battle scene, noticing multiple similar battles occurring as I pass.

By the time I find my mother and father, my brother is with them. "Nathan!" I shout to my older sibling. He turns his head and his eyes widen.

"Eva! What are you doing here?!" He glances over at the witches my parents are defending off then looks down.

"I came to find you, mom, and dad." I reply. "What's going on?!"

He sighs and looks back up at me. "Are you really asking that?" He questions, with a tone of voice I don't usually hear all that often. It's a tone that you don't want to hear, because if you do, you feel like you're in trouble. You feel like you're going to be punished for something you didn't do. You feel, small. "Eva, I understand that you are young, but, I thought you had some knowledge in that thick skull of yours." _  
_

Okay, _that _hurt.

"Witches are attacking the town! Don't you see?! I honestly thought you would see that! And, on another note. Mom and dad are trying to protect the town. That's another thing that is happening." I raise an eyebrow. Really? Did he think I didn't see that. What does he take me for? A _child_?! I stop and stare. Exactly. I'm a child. No-one thinks I can defend myself! No-one thinks I'm good enough to protect this town yet! They all just say I'm going to grow up and be a strong and powerful meister so my feelings don't get hurt. That is just cruel!

"I obviously see that, idiot!" I snap. "Why couldn't I?! Because I'm young? 'Cause I'm a _kid? _'Cause I'm a _child?!_" He stares at me and opens his mouth to speak. Yeah! Let it out! Tell me how naive and clueless I am!

"Eva..." He says with complete brotherly tenderness. "You think I don't know you're smarter than you look. Don't you?" I calm down some. "You think, that everyone tells you all those things just to save your feeling don't you? That I think you're just a naive little child, who is clueless to everything in life. That mom and dad treat you how they do because you're not good enough to be told the truth. Don't you?" I stop fuming, I stop accusing, and I stop everything.

"Well," Nathan starts. "We don't." I feel my heart sink even more. Is he serious?! He can't even tell me the truth?! "We know one day you're going to become big and mighty and protect the town. That you have more knowledge in that big head of yours than most people your age." He stops and looks me directly in the eyes. "We know, that you're only a kid, but we put all this pressure on you and we shouldn't. It puts false thoughts in your head.

"You're only going to become strong if you work at it. Not just by us telling you that you're going to." I stare waiting for him to finish. "You're going to have to work, to do what you want." He smiles his classic smile. One I haven't seen in a while. I sigh.

"Ya wanna know something?!" I shout I him. He looks surprised. "I wish someone told me that earlier! But, I guess now will have to do..." I look down at my shoes.

"Ha! That's the spirit." He starts to walk towards me. "You should act like this more often."

"Act like what?" I ask.

"Yourself. The kid you are." He replies still walking towards me.

"I _am not _a kid!" I shout. "I will show you!" I turn around and hear my brother calling out.

"Eva! You're a kid! You're not strong enough, yet! A few years, maybe, but not n-!" I hear a huge explosion. I turn to see a wall of flames behind Nathan. He stopped walking and is looking behind himself. "Crap." He mutters. He turns and looks at me with his tender smile. His brown hair in his green eyes, both glowing from the flames. "Well, Eva. If you don't go home now I'm going to have to make you won't I?" He asks sounding like he wants to play.

"But, I'm going to help you and mom and dad protect the town!" I shout.

"We've got it under control! Just go back!"

I reluctantly turn around and start walking back. They don't have any of that under control. He has a giant wall of flames behind himself, for crying out loud! I stop in my tracks and turn back around on my heels. I'm helping them, whether they like it or not!

I run over to where my mother is. She notices me and shouts out. "Eva! What are you doing? Get out of here!"

"No mom! I'm going to help you! You, Dad, and Nathan!" I stand my ground. "I am not a kid, I will not back down! I will be a powerful meister one day! And I will prove myself!"

"Eva!" My mother shouts. "Exactly! One day! You are _not _a meister yet! So go back home!"_  
_

"Why should I?!"

"Because I said so! And to be safe! I don't care what you think, you are a kid. You are _not_ an adult, nor should you want to be! You need to-!" My mother is cut short by my father. He screams out a cry of pain. We both look to see him with a cut down his back. "Honey!" My mother shouts and transforms back into a human. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine!" He shouts. "Eva, your mother is right! Go home! Now!"

"But Dad!"

"GO!"

I look at him. His back is bleeding very badly. Mother is protecting him, but that won't last long. She will fall on her own. This is my chance! "No!" I run up to mother's side and get ready to fight. "Prepare to die, witches!"

One of the witches laughs and strikes me with magic. I cry out in pain. "Eva!" My mother shrieks, attacking the witch in return. I land next to my father who is now on the ground, loosing blood every second. His breathing is labored, I can tell.

"Dad! Daddy!" I move to get up but fall when I feel dizzy. That stupid witch!

"Mom!" Nathan shouts as he runs to my mother's aid. She jumps back avoiding a dangerous strike. I watch as the two trade blows and strikes with the witches. They kill them one by one. Each moment agonizingly slow. The last witch smiled, a dangerous evil smile.

"You may have beaten us, but we will still live on." My mother and brother work together, joining hands. They run towards the witch, ready to kill, when the witch laughs. She attacks. She strikes my mother, but strangely enough, she stands still. She turns toward my brother, and smiles.

His eyes widen and he takes a step back. "M-mom?" She laughs and transforms her arm into a scythe.

"Do not worry my son. This will be over soon enough." She laughs again and lunges at Nathan. I scream as she land on him, slicing his neck. She then stabs him in the chest. She repeats the action, again and again. Finally she stands up. With tears in my eyes I shout out, "You demon! How could you kill him!"

The witch laughs and my mother collapses, covered in my brother's blood. She lies there a few moments, eyes wide, until she starts to cry. She cries, and cries. "M-my son. My son!" She stands up, and wipes the blood from her eyes. "You made me kill my son! You will DIE!" My mother lunged forward, quickly dashing around the witch, who countered the blow. They fight until each is panting from exhaustion.

"I may die here, today..." The witch starts. "But I will live on, in her." She points a finger at me, who is laying here, in a heap of herself. I'm pathetic. I don't want to live. I wanted to save everyone, and they're going to end up dead. Protecting me. I'm sure my father is dead by now, I stopped hearing his strained breath a while ago. My brother was slaughtered. And my mother is wounded and exhausted. What did I do the whole time? I sat in a heap of myself and watched it all go down. I'm so...useless.

I feel a sharp pain strike me, and recognize it as magic. The witch is attacking me. Who cares? I sure don't. "Eva!" Oh, yeah. My mother is here. Yippee. The witch the shouts out to me saying: "I have given you my powers, child. Do not disappoint me." I look up to see my mother strike down on the witch with the final blow.

She runs to my side and collapses, picking me up in her arms. I look into her eyes, seeing so much pain. I feel so guilty, yet angry. It's my fault she's so injured, but it's her fault for not letting me help. "Eva, are you okay?"

I stare at her before glaring. "I'm freaking fine. Let go." I push her off with new found strength. She looks at me hurt. I stand and brush my pants off and turn around. "I don't know why you're so worried. I mean you killed Nathan quite fine." She grabs my arm and stares into my eyes. Mentioning Nathan brings even more anger up in me. "You killed him, plain as that!"

"I didn't want to!"

"Oh, yeah? Then you wouldn't mind if I killed you right now if you didn't want to. That is if you do feel responsible or guilty for his death." She looks down at the ground. She would never let me kill her.

"Go ahead." She looks into my eyes. "My husband is dead, I am responsible for my son's death, and my daughter doesn't trust me. Have at it." I look at her, confused, then grin. I hold my hand back and shout, sending a ray of light through her heart and she gasps, then collapses.

I smile. I am now satisfied. My mother is now dead. She has paid for...-

M-mom! Why did I do that?! "Mommy! I don't know why I did that!" I land next to her and hold her head in my hands. I don't even have magic! There is no way... The witch! She must have... No! Her powers gave me the power and anger too kill my own mother. I'm a monster! No!

"No!...NO!" I stand and run. I run from all the chaos, and disaster. From the death and pain. From the misery that is going to haunt me for years to come.

* * *

**I think that was the most dramatic thing I have ever written. Sorry if it's cheesy at any point but I thought the whole mother killing son, and daughter killing mother thing, added a nice Leah-like touch, as horrible as it might be. But yeah. I guess you guys might want an explanation to my 3 month disappearance. (Well if any of you have read any of my other stories-FullMetal Alchemist, and Hetalia-it hasn't been 3 months[Okay, maybe FullMetal Alchemist...]) But, anyway, it's because I haven't had any inspiration! I have completely fallen out of the Soul Eater fandom, but do not fear! I have to hear about it from my best friend, it being her favorite anime and all. I still know and remember stuff from it so don't worry at all! But yeah. School has also had a part in it.**

**Sorry if this seems rushed at all. But that's it for now! I promise it will not take as long to update next time! Hopefully!**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm sorry how sloppy this Fanfiction is. Being updated willy-nilly and when I first started it, I didn't even have a plot for it. I have a habit of doing that.**

**And I was asked how old Eva is, she is eight in this flashback thing-y and current time, she is around 16. Ian is slightly older being 17.**

**Arrivederci~!**


End file.
